Solas Chiaro
"I am the Embodiment of Light. I will help those in need and save the ones who cannot save themselves." '' - Solas Chiaro'' Solas is a Paladin (a Holy Warrior) that came to Beacon to get stronger to keep fending off the Grimm. he swore that he wouldn't stop trying to improve, and Beacon was his opportunity to do so. Profile Full Name: Solas Christopher Chiaro Age: 18 years old Gender: Male Race: Human Height: An average height for his age. Weight: An average weight for an 18 year old. Hair: Short White-Blonde Eyes: Sapphire Blue Fighting Style: The Flame of Justice (Mainly Attack-Oriented) Likes: The Daytime, Good people, Interesting new weapons, Light, Happiness, Jokes, Sarcasm Dislikes: Night time, Evil, Darkness, The Grimm Nickname: The Light's Embodiment Appearance Solas wears full bright white armor with a Rising Sun symbol and Red colors shown in various locations, along with a White and Red cape with his Sun symbol on it. He has short White-Blonde hair. He has a Longsword called Dawnbringer with a pure white blade and a gold and ivory hilt. It has a small Dust chamber to transform Light-elemental Dust into pure Light energy, making it more powerful. He has white shield with a Golden Sun crest on it called Sanctum Guardian. Powers Utilizing the aforementioned Dust chamber, he can use Light as his primary element. However, due to another part of the dust chamber, which holds a water elemental dust crystal, he can utilize the power of the water element, letting him have an advantage over fire. he is proficient in swordplay as he's trained since he was 7. He can even percieve if someone is evil, and if they're lying. Backstory Solas is the son of James Chiaro, Who is also a famous Paladin. Solas comes from a rich family and lived in a mansion before he came to Beacon. He trained in using a Sword since he was 7. He went to Signal Acadamy and started learning there. He is now 18 and has become a very skilled fighter. He was going to go to Beacon, but when he was 17 and graduated Signal, his grandfather was severely ill. Solas had to stay behind for a year to help his grandfather. But he is now 18 and is eager to see how well he can do at Beacon and make new friends. Solas has also been at a personal war with the Grimm after his aunt was killed by them and the village she lived in was destroyed by them. He vowed to bring Light to the world and stop the Grimm from achieving their goal: Destroying Life as we know it. Personality Solas is a kind, caring, friendly person. He also has a very big sense of humor and will not hesitate to mock an enemy or rival if he so chooses. Themes Character Theme: Born 2 Run by 7Lions Battle Theme: Vanitas Battle Theme (KH:BBS) (The first part of the song is supposed to convey the message of, "You made a HUGE mistake messing with me." In case you were thinking it sounded too sinister.) Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character